Commonly, an elongate load having generally annular ends, such as a textile roll having a tubular core, is wrapped with a wrapping film, such as a shrink or stretch film, in a full web pattern as the elongate load is positioned axially within a film delivery system. The wrapping film is gathered at the opposite ends of the wrapped load, and the gathered film is clamped, welded to itself, or tied.
Therefore, if it is desired to insert a lift arm of a lift truck into a selected end of the wrapped load, it is necessary to break through the wrapping film at the selected end. Breaking through the wrapping film can leave ragged edges by means of which the wrapping film may begin to unwrap from the wrapped load, and whereby, in addition, the wrapped load may be exposed to soiling or damage.